Drivers of vehicles may transport personal belongings in the vehicle with them to various locations. For example, when a driver is driving to work in a car, he/she may be carrying a variety of personal belongings, such as a purse, a briefcase, a laptop computer, a mobile telephone, or the like. Additionally, people often carry different items on different days. For example, one may carry a laptop computer to work only on Monday mornings and then bring it home from work on Friday evenings. Similarly, one may carry a gym bag only on the days that he/she goes to the gym. Therefore, oftentimes, the items that one may transport in his/her vehicle may fit general temporal patterns. The patterns may manifest themselves in several ways. For example, one may carry a mobile phone every time he/she enters or leaves a vehicle. Other items, such as a briefcase, may enter the vehicle twice on each weekday, for example, on the way to and from work. Other items may have yet a different temporal pattern of entering or leaving the vehicle. For example, one may carry a gym bag twice per week, such as on the days that the individual works out.
People also often forget to place their personal belongings with them into the vehicle when they need them. For example, one may forget to bring his/her mobile phone when entering a vehicle to drive to work. Forgetfulness may also cause one to leave belongings needed when exiting the vehicle. For example, one may unintentionally leave his/her briefcase in the vehicle upon exiting. Forgetting to bring items into a vehicle or take items out of the vehicle may cause inconvenience to the users or owners of the items.
A vehicle may also serve as a place to temporarily store items. One may, for example, store a purse in the trunk of the vehicle or store valuable items in the glove compartment. When items are stored within the vehicle, they may be prone to loss by theft. Theft may cause an inconvenience to the owner of the items. Furthermore, some items may be expensive to replace or may not be replaceable at all.